


Six Months Since...

by BeMySunFlower



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, 5 Things, Awesome Michelle Jones, Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Crushes, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Michelle Jones loves Peter Parker, No Beta, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Precious Peter Parker, We Die Like Men, for Far From Home, plus one, sort of fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMySunFlower/pseuds/BeMySunFlower
Summary: 5 times MJ reflects on each month since coming back from the blip, & 1 time Peter does.





	Six Months Since...

**One Month.**

It’s been one month since everyone has been blipped back into existence, and everyone was celebrating. Betty was on the school news talking about the honor of having a second chance to live, and remembering the fallen that brought them back. Ned was going on and on about how his parents wanted him to come home right away for a special dinner, and MJ was well…she was looking for Peter.

Ned didn’t say anything when she asked him where Peter was, just glanced away before talking about his parents. It’s not like she thought the boy with the curly hair was in danger, and she totally was not wondering if he was sick.

So she patiently listened to Ned, getting used to his stories, and looked at the empty seat behind him.

_Nope, she was just curious._

* * *

**Two Months.**

MJ was currently sitting in her bedroom looking over her notes, trying to understand what Hank Pym was saying regarding quantum physics. Her hand was tugging on a loose curl that came over her ear, and she was agitated. She could only understand the basics of what was in her notes and textbook, but couldn’t figure out how it actually worked.

After a couple more minutes, she found herself giving in, and without thinking, dialing the number of the only person who could help her out.

“MJ, Hey look I’m sorry for missing out of school today, did we have a decathlon meeting I was supposed to be at? Crap, we did right? I’m so sorry, I’ll be there tomorrow and Ned can go over-“

Oh right, Peter wasn’t at school today, which meant he didn’t know anything about quantum physics.

“Dork, it’s okay. Stop rambling. I was just going to ask you a question, but I forgot you weren’t there today.” MJ replied, seeming dejected like she felt in the morning when she noticed a certain boy was missing.

“Okay, cool. Cool.”

Then there was nothing but silence, and she didn’t know what to say or do next, and briefly thought about just hanging the phone up.

“What was the question?” Peter asked.

_Why weren’t you there today?_ She wanted to ask, but she wasn’t one to ask what was on her mind.

“Forget it. We went over quantum physics in class today, and I needed some help, but you weren’t there. So basically this call was pointless.” MJ replied.

_God, when did she become such a girl?_

“Oh, um…I happen to know a tiny bit about quantum physics. I could help you if you’d like?” She heard Peter say over the phone. She wanted to dig deeper and question how he knew, when this was the first time they were studying it in school since the blipped made it known. She had a feeling she knew why though, and wasn’t sure if she wanted an answer.

“Uh...Sure, first tell me how it works.” She simply stated.

______

* * *

**Three Months.**

MJ was walking towards the gym when she noticed Peter walking into the principal’s office with his Aunt and an older man. Before the blip, she had seen the older man in a black unmarked car come by twice a week for Peter after school. She would watch as Peter used to get in the car without a care, and smile when he would catch her staring, even if she denied it.

She couldn’t help but wonder what was going on, just curious, and sat down in front of a locker facing the Principal’s door, and opened up her latest book about the Black Dahlia.

She was just curious, nothing else, as she tried to calm the sudden nerves that crept upon her.

About 10 minutes later, her nose inside her book, but barely paying attention to what the words were saying, she noticed Peter and the two adults come out. If she wasn’t good at hiding her emotions, she’s sure she would’ve made some type of noise to alert the people she was watching.

Peter was currently nursing a bruise on his face, a scratch above his eyebrow, and a tight smile across his face. How he managed that, she has a clue, but she buried her nose back in her book trying to find ways to debunk her theory. She wasn’t sure she wanted it to be true.

If she would’ve looked up, she would have seen Peter staring at her with blood shot eyes.

* * *

**Four Months.**

It’s been 4 months since she’s been blipped back, and sometimes she curses herself for wishing she wasn’t back. She was walking the streets near her apartment complex trying to fill the void her heart felt at the moment knowing there was no one at home waiting for her.

She was used to being alone, always getting lost in the mist of her parent’s careers, and choosing to never really get close to anyone else. She didn’t have any real friendships, besides the awkward one that she semi-developed with Peter and Ned when she saw them at school.

But it’s been 4 months since she came back, and 5 years since she blipped, and she wonders if she was missed by her parent’s at all in that time.

She looks at one of the many graffiti’s of Iron Man, and feels bad that this is the man who gave his life for her, but she cannot feel thankful. She briefly wonders if there is someone he missed during those five years, enough to sacrifice his life for, and felt sorry for anyone who missed the man behind the mask.

She ignores the feeling to text Peter.

* * *

**Five Months.**

It goes unspoken between her and Ned when the 26th of each month rolls around that Peter won’t be coming in. They end up sitting together and walking through the halls together, in silence, because the real person that held their awkward trio together isn’t there that day. Sometimes, she does small talk with Ned, and even baits in on his nerdy ramblings.

So when they see Peter sitting at their table during lunch, they’re a bit confused.

“Peter, you’re here.” Ned stated, almost in a soft tone and she couldn’t understand why.

She looked over once at Peter, thinking back to the last time she saw him in school on this day, bruised face and grim smile all together.

He somehow looked worse. “Yeah, Happy and May both thought it was time for me to stop missing this day.”

“Well dude, you picked the best day, they just announced the junior class is going to Europe for summer.” Ned continued on, a lot more chipper than he usually sounds, like he was trying to get Peter out of whatever thoughts he had about today.

Maybe he’s not adapting well back into regular life, she thinks.

A tug at her heart makes her believe that’s not the case, and she fears she knows why he has such a hard time with this day.

They did say all _heroes_ were in the battle.

* * *

**Six months.**

The moment Peter’s life changed again was when the world found out he was Spider-man, and right away he tried to run away. It had took three weeks on the run for Pepper to finally clear his name, and thanks to Mr. Rhodes and Happy he was able to get cleared of any terrorist charges that the government was trying to put on him. True to herself, Aunt May had demanded a celebration dinner, with Pepper insisting for it to be at the lake house.

“Kid, you are giving Tony a run for his money. Do you understand how many situations we had to bail him out of?” Rodney made a point to laugh; it was forceful still whenever he talked about Tony.

“I can’t believe it’s been six months.” Pepper whispered.

Peter looked to the people around him, several still clearly in mourning; himself included. He felt a shift in the couch he was sitting on, and saw MJ leaning against him, in a way that shows him that she’s there.

He hasn’t had a day like this, especially on this day, where he has felt more emotions than just grief and pain. He doesn’t know what the future holds for him, if the last couple of months, or years have shown him, time is fickle and so is the future.

Yet, he gladly take the hard days, if it meant he got to spend the good ones with the people in the room, the little girl asleep upstairs, and the most amazing one next to him.

Maybe the seventh month won’t be as bad, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> So when it comes to shipping, I basically am a ship whore. Especially with Peter and Tony. I like MJ and Peter in the MCU though, and MJ is such a protective girlfriend. I love really love MJ 💕
> 
> Btw, I am still writing for Harley/Peter, but this idea came out of my head. Also, how do we feel about a Harley/Peter/MJ relationship? Because I am here for it.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy, and don’t be afraid to comment.


End file.
